When Cameron Gets Bored and Other One-shots Update and Story Informat
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: A series of one-shots and ways to better explain different parts of my stories and characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Well, my kindle hates me, so I have to re-type all of my stories. I'll try to get at least one of them up this weekend. Other than that, I just wanted to let you know that this is the weekly one-shot book. Now, so I don't break the guidelines, I'll do a short from one of my stories.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"She appears to be sitting on the bus." Zane said.

"Oh crap!" Cameron said, falling off the roof. "I swear, you need a bell or something! Dang!"

That glorious short was a continuation of a previous one that I had abandoned. Wether you be a Brony, Fanja, Fanja Brony or Warrior, to you I say this. PEACE.


	2. Don't Cry

**WARNING: This is a dark one-shot that cane to me. Don't judge me.**

Don't cry.

Those two words had been drilled into Riko's head by his older sister Kayra since the day their mother had died.

Don't cry.

Riko kept thinking of those two words. His big sister was missing. The ninja were missing. All the people that cared for him and about him were missing.

Don't cry.

A single tear threatened to fall down the boy's face. "No. I have to stay strong for Kayra." The boy then sat down, sighing to himself. Then Riko heard footsteps behind him, and his mother walked foreword.

"Riko, I've come to take you with me."m

"But, what about Kayra?"

"She will come in time." Riko then stood up, taking his mother's hand, and walked away, slowly fading, leaving a small, tear-streaked little boy laying on the grass silently.

**Yeah, I know how dark this is, but I just had to write it. Riko is my youngest oc and will be in a story that I have yet to post. Riko is eleven while his sister is fifteen.**


	3. Story Spoilers

**I decided to give you guys a few secrets about some of my stories (even coming ones). I hope you like.**

I had planned for Alex to meet Cole instead of Jay. (If Only)

Alex is the other name of Cameron. (Ninja... At School... Oh God)

Cameron isn't from Ninjago, she's actually from our world. Only Cole knows this. (Do I Know You; Ninjago)

I created Pyro so Cameron would have someone her age to relate to. (The Silver Weapons Of Spinjitsu)

Jonathan is also from our world, but arrived there as a baby. (Cameron: The Forgotten Ninja)

I have a tendency to write the endings of a story first and then don't know how to get there. (Any story)

I planned to have the ninja on Berk by chapter ten. (Of Dragons and Ninja)

If Only was inspired by JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r's story Dementality. (If Only)

I'm making a sequel to If Only after I finish the first one. (If Only & If Only 2: Going Back)

I'm still trying to decide a major game-changer for If Only, and the decision will direct the entire sequel. (If Only)

**So, I know that none of you knew any of these facts because I kept them secret. Yes, for you readers of If Only, there WILL be a sequel. But I refuse to tell you the reason why just yet because you need to read the story for yourselves. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	4. Who Caneron and Alex are

**You're probably wondering who the heck Alex is. I mean, out of the blue I decide to introduce a new character. I guess you guys deserve an explanation. Well, Cameron and Alex are the same person, which will be revealed in later stories, or chapters of current stories. *spoiler* As all of you that have read ****_You Can Be Cameron_**** know, Cameron isn't from Ninjago, rather she is from our world. ****_If Only_**** could be considered an AU of ****_You Can Be Cameron_****, granted the events of the second story had never taken place at all. What that means is, if Alex had never gotten the necklace for her birthday, she never would have become Cameron, and none of my stories except for ****_If Only_**** would have never happened.**

**I'll explain Cameron/Alex's necklace in another informational chapter, for now were focusing on the person. *spoiler* Later in ****_You Can Be Cameron,_**** Cameron will notice that she has a different hair and eye color than when she was in our world. Alex's hair color is black, and her eyes are a gray-green. In ****_You Can Be Cameron,_**** her hair is longer, and a different color entirely. Now her hair is dirty-blonde, and her eyes are blue. This is directly saying that she changed, and has a different form in each world, including a different name.**

** Now, if you bothered to read my profile, you would see that Alex says and I quote, "I'm stuck in an elevator with a pervert, Lloyd's mom, and my counterpart..." Let's draw a mental circle around the last part. "and my counterpart..." meaning, that somehow the two of them are connected. I know that I'm going over things that I wrote, but I just want to show you guys these things.  
**

**CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


End file.
